


As You Wish

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-04
Updated: 2009-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As You Wish"</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

“Hey Farmboy! Give me that pail!”

 

He says the first thing that comes to mind. “As you wish.” 

 

He hands it to Jensen and as he does, remembers the rest of the scene. He remembers the narrator saying that when he said “As you wish” he meant “I love you.”

 

Jensen looks at him and Jared shakes his head turning away to memorize his lines as Jensen’s working on this stunt that involves kicking a pail. He closes his eyes as Jensen curses behind him and knows they both just figured this whole thing out.

 

Holy fuck. They’re in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic prompt of J2, Princess Bride


End file.
